Sing It Clear
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and seventy-nine: Matt and Kurt are the last of the dare song teams, and Matt wants to help Kurt vent frustrations.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

* * *

**"Sing It Clear"  
Matt & Kurt  
Dare Series: Sing It Out, Sing It Loud, Sing It Proud, Sing It Still, Sing It Along **

Matt knew he hadn't made too big of a mark on his Glee Club yet, but that was okay. They knew they could depend on him, as a member, a dancer, a friend… He'd long made his choice and he was part of them. Still he wasn't quite to the point where he'd break ranks and make a full-on glory move. So when Mr. Schuester called for volunteers on a secret project, Matt scanned the surroundings, watched as one, then another, then a few more raised their hands. After six, Mr. Schuester had said that was enough… they were pretty sure of what would come next, and they were right. But the nature of their partnership, that was a surprise… Dare songs.

He barely had time to react as the pairings started being issued, and when all was said and done, he found himself paired with Kurt. That was fine by him.

Kurt had been game to volunteer. He'd checked with Mercedes and they had both raised their hands. At first they'd figured maybe they'd get to work together on something. Even if they didn't, they'd get to perform, so why wouldn't they go for it?

When Schuester had revealed the dare aspect, Kurt had looked back to the pool of dare givers… Some were friends, some were… wild cards. The idea of some of the things he could get roped into singing did concern him some. Sure, he was open to trying new things, but even he had his limits… Common decency…

He watched the partnerships snap into place like a rapid bit of tennis. The pool grew smaller and smaller, and then there were two… Finn and Matt. For one fleeting second he actually thought Finn would pick him… That didn't last long. Finn chose Mike, so Matt was stuck with him. He didn't let it sting him though. He could roll with the punches with the best of them. So after the period was done, he went to Matt. "We should meet to discuss this. Tomorrow, lunch time?"

"Uh, okay," Matt agreed. "Here?"

"Perfect," Kurt told him, and he was off. When Matt would show up not twenty-four hours later, he'd be first. And after a few minutes, a hurricane…

Kurt stomped into the Glee room, dumping his bag on the piano with such force that the keys trembled to life for a beat. Matt startled, looking up from his Spanish homework, which he'd begun as he waited. He put the book and pencil down before standing up. At that time, Kurt had gone on stomping until he now sat next to where Matt had been… so he sat back down. "What's up?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Kurt replied in a voice that said 'everything.'

"Right, okay," Matt wouldn't push.

"I don't want to talk about it, so let's just do this," Kurt sighed, still not quite with him.

"I'm not that sure what 'this' is, really," he admitted.

"You pick a song and I have to sing it," Kurt shrugged. "As long as it's reasonable you won't get any complaining from me." Matt looked at him, and then he had an idea. It was still something to look into, but he had a lead.

"I'll text it to you by tonight."

Once he got home from school that day, he went off to his computer. Whatever was happening with Kurt, even if Matt had no idea what it was, he had to let out the steam, vent… What better way than with a song?

He found one after a quick search. Part of him wasn't sure, with it being sung by a girl. But remembering what Kurt had told him, he picked up his phone and texted the title to Kurt. Within seconds, he got a reply: Yes. Even if the goal was to dare the other, with how Kurt was feeling, Matt would have gladly found him a new one, and no one would ever know the difference.

But Kurt was up for it. The moment he received it, he could hear it in his mind. There was clear emotion to it, and Kurt definitely had that in his pocket on that day. Even if time would pass between now and performance day, he could still easily tap into how he felt… the song would say it all for him.

The day came, and so the performances began. Kurt, once again, would be going last. He watched each of them go by… He was focused on his own piece, his own mindset, though he still did his best to give them attention. When his turn came though, he was on his feet and ready to go for it. Matt watched him go, and he hoped he'd chosen right, and that the song would do what he'd hoped it would do for Kurt. The music started, and he was off, first looking introverted.

_[K] "All my life I've been waiting / For you to bring a fairy tale my way / Been living in a fantasy without meaning / It's not okay I don't feel safe" _

Then as the song opened up, so did he.

_[K] "I don't feel safe.. / Ohhh.. _

_Left broken empty in despair / Wanna breathe can't find air / Thought you were sent from up above / But you and me never had love / So much more I have to say / Help me find a way _

_And I wonder if you know / How it really feels / To be left outside alone / When it's cold out here / Well maybe you should know / Just how it feels / To be left outside alone / To be left outside alone _

_I tell ya.. / All my life I've been waiting / For you to bring a fairytale my way / Been living in a fantasy without meaning / It's not okay I don't feel safe / I need to pray" _

He tried not to look at anyone in particular as he sang, not wanting people to think he was directing his words to them in any way…

_[K] "Why do you play me like a game? / Always someone else to blame / Careless, helpless little man / Someday you might understand / There's not much more to say / But I hope you find a way _

_Still I wonder if you know / How it really feels / To be left outside alone / When it's cold out here / Well maybe you should know / Just how it feels / To be left outside alone / To be left outside alone _

_I tell ya.. / All my life I've been waiting / For you to bring a fairytale my way / Been living in a fantasy without meaning / It's not okay I don't feel safe / I need to pray _

_And I wonder if you know / How it really feels / To be left outside alone / When it's cold out here / Well maybe you should know / Just how it feels / To be left outside alone / To be left outside alone _

_All my life I've been waiting / For you to bring a fairytale my way / Been living in a fantasy without meaning / It's not okay I don't feel safe / I need to pray…"_

He finished, once again returning to the quietness he'd begun with. He released a breath, and with it much of the pent up emotions. The club applauded and Kurt went to sit, giving Matt a nod. The dare giver released his own breath, glad that he'd achieved his goal.

Only, it wasn't over…

"Alright, guys, that was excellent, I want to thank our volunteers for being so gracious. And to do that I'm going to ask the following people to come join me up here: Quinn, Tina, Artie, Santana, Finn, and Matt." They all looked to one another. "Come on," Will encouraged, and slowly they came up as requested. Once they were lined up there, it was Rachel who first understood what was about to happen, and she gasped. "Yes," he simply pointed to her in answer before addressing the other eleven. "Don't think you'll be getting off, here. Your next assignment, the roles will be reversed. This means," and he pointed with one hand to those standing and with the other to those seated," Puck will dare Quinn, Mercedes will dare Tina, Brittany will dare Artie, Rachel will dare Santana, Mike will dare Finn, and Kurt will dare Matt."

Looks flew left and right. The ones now in the hot seat had concern and some regret in their eyes, while the ones newly in power looked giddy and just a little mischievous. It was a whole new game, with the same rules, only with one difference… Retaliation was on the prowl.

THE END

* * *

**What songs should the new dare givers hand out? Ideas? Let's hear 'em! :D**

**(see the end of the story for the pairings!)**

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
